kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Renka Ma
Renka Ma is Kensei Ma’s 17-year-old daughter who came to Japan in search of her father to take back to China and Kenichi as well. She is currently a second year student at Koryou High School in class 2-E with the members of the Shinpaku Alliance. Appearance Renka is a fair-skinned young girl of average size. She has bright blue eyes with upper-back-length purple hair constantly done up in an intricate braiding; it has two separate strands on each side of her head and one in the back (similar to cat ears and a tail), and and chin-length bangs hanging over her eyes with sideburns looping up her jaw. Similar to Miu, she sports a noticeably curvaceous frame and large bust. Renka tends to wear revealing Chinese dresses, even at times appearing rather skimpy, that draw attention to her breasts and legs, suggesting she doesn't have much modesty. She also wears a golden bell behind each ear. When in school, Renka wears the school uniform with stockings. During the Eternal Sunset, she wears her usual fighting outfit, with the addition of armored wristbands with large round studs on them. Personality She treats Kenichi with disdain at first, but soon took a strong liking to Kenichi and showed openly by trying to take him to China with her and taking his arm. This "strong liking" later became "strong love", even though she denies it. However, in an omake where Pisuke visits Kenichi, he reveals that Renka's feelings are in fact love. She is constantly vying with Miu for his attention. This greatly annoyed Miu making her feel jealous, which was alleviated by Renka behaving in a catlike manner which Miu has a very soft spot for, with is something of a running gag with her and Miu and Kisara. Kisara has a soft spot for her because of the cat bells also. She began to acknowledge Kenichi's style of martial arts after her visit to the dojo, and later gives him advice on developing his own fighting style. She comes off rather tomboyish and is very hostile towards strangers, such as attacking anyone she is not familiar with or she considers her enemy and even attacking Kenichi due to her not being familiar with him and originally believing him to be weak. She has a strong devotion towards her family, such as wanting to kill her own uncle due to him being the disgrace of the Ma family. She's very forceful, going as far as to use any means to force her father to come home with her. There's a running gag that she has a habit of chasing moving things, such as when Kenichi surprised her for being in front of her. She is still friendly and caring towards her friends and family, but will be forceful towards them if she wishes (though she calms down when Kenichi asks her to and acts very hyper when he does ask). She tends to be a flirt around Kenichi and tries to win him over Miu, both are considered rivals due to their feelings for Kenichi. With her father, she's annoyed by his perverted nature and usually puts him in his place and reminds him of his responsibilities at home. Despite this, she loves her father very much. Skills Having trained in Chinese Kenpo since her childhood, Renka is a highly talented martial artist. She has demonstrated an insight into master-level fights that few other non-master class characters have displayed. *'Chinese Martial Artist': Being trained by her father during her childhood, Renka shows great skills and experience in Chinese Kenpo with her uncle recognizing her technique to be that of Kensei's. She was even able to fight Rachel Stanley of YOMI twice and almost defeat her had she not been interrupted at those times. The fact she almost defeated a member of YOMI is a testament to her skills. *'Keen Intellect': Renka is a crafty fighter, something her father has acknowledged. Through this, she has a large amount of insight on fighting due to the fact that she has been fighting against members of the Chinese mafia and multiple assassins since she was a little girl. She is one of the few non-master class fighters that can visually keep up with the movements of a master at the level of the ones at Ryozanpaku and Yami, and can give unbelievably detailed information about their fights. She was able to guide Kenichi to the bird cage on Retsumin Kei's head when he was fighting Apachai. She was even able to fool Rachel over how she didn't have a crowd to watch her fight in their second fight to break free and make a counter attack. *'Enhanced Strength': Renka has constantly shown remarkable strength which is capable of sending grown men flying a considerable distance and able to break down a wall with a few kicks. Apparently, it was her strike that broke Ortal Sin's katar. *'Enhanced Speed': Renka is a fast and agile fighter, capable of easily dodging weapon users that come after almost everyday like it's nothing. When fighting Rachel, a master of flexibility, Renka displayed great speed at being able to keep up with Rachel and even managed to break out of a few of her holds. She's very adept in jumping great distances and leaping from high places with great dexterity. Her ability to see the shockwave orbits of master attacks grants her higher reaction time than most disciples. *'Enhanced Endurance': Renka has proven to have a fairly high amount of durability, such as in her fight with Rachel, she was able to take several lock and hold moves that would have broken her back or limbs and fight after breaking free like they hardly affected her. Even when her ribs were almost crushed by Sōgetsu, a Yami master, she was able to survive and stay conscious (though she wasn't able to move unless Kenichi carried her). 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Siegfried Arc' Renka is first seen when Kensei and Kenchi come to her shop and try attacking them to force her father to come home, but he escapes. She then tags along with Kenichi when he says he's his student and attacks him to see how tough he is, leaving her unimpressed by his lack of talent and believed he's lying about being his student. When the two sees the Chinese Mafia cause trouble, Renka and Kenichi step in easily defeat them. She then forces them to take them to Sōgestu. She then became rather impressed when Kenichi said he won't let her go alone in this, causing her to blush (and kick him again for trying to be a "hero"). When confronting Sōgestu, she tried fighting him but was easily defeated and saved by her father in time. When the building was collapsing from the fire, Renka was shocked when Kenichi tried to save Sōgestu from the building but was forced back into the elevator to prevent dying with him. After a few days had passed and the Mafia was arrested, Renka was irritated by how her father got away again and even stated that she wanted to take Kenichi back with her to China. 'Relations Arc' Some time later, she travels to Ryōzanpaku after finding out from Hakubi when he was drunk to tell her. She shows how glad she is to see Kenichi Renka.jpg|Renka comes to the Ryōzanpaku Hsdk v11 ch94 k h illuminati.kenichi 11 084-085.jpg|Renka comes to the Ryōzanpaku for the first time Miu vs Renka.jpg|Renka vs Miu releasing their Ki 185px-Renka Ma.png|Renka talking to Kenichi Renka in her swimsuit.jpg|Renka at the pool with Kenichi again. Just as Kensei tries to leave, Renka threatens him to tell her mother about where he is and he's forced to stay for now. When Renka states she also wants to take Kenichi back with her to China and even clings to his arm, Miu sees this and Kenichi pulls away from her and states he doesn't want to go. Renka, seeing that Miu doesn't want Kenichi to go, decides to stay for a while. Renka continuously would switch with Miu on several of the things she usually does with Kenichi such as sparing, giving him her food, making Miu jealous and even angry. However, once Renka saw why Kenichi wants to learn martial arts because of Miu's influence, she states to Miu that Kenichi just saw her first. Since then the two have developed a rivalry for his affection. Miu would play with Renka due to her cat like hair and would cause the two to almost fight each other. To teach Kenichi a finishing move of his own, she would take him to a public pool park (though it was more of an attempt to get closer to him). However, all the masters and Miu also went. She became annoyed by Akisame's rough training on Kenichi. When some thugs would attack Miu and try to embarrass her, Kenchi would step in and defend her and Renka would watch in amazement from how strong he truly is. However, those thugs were actually from Hakubi to bring Renka back and didn't mean to cause trouble. She decided to go back due to Hakubi needing her assistance and can't run the shop without her. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'Spark Arc' When Renka was taking down some thieves for stealing someones wallet, she's shocked to see Kenichi again and asks why he's there and precedes to chase him. When Hakubi decides to talk alone with Kensei, he tells Renka to take Kenichi on her own for a while and she happily does . The two run into more thugs and defeat them. Renka wanted to have a date with Kenichi, but her chance got ruined because of the thugs and Kenichi got lost. Renka appeared again to assist Kenichi in the battle against Yami disciple Spark, who specialized in the Drunken Fist martial art. When her father Li Tenmon arrived, he easily defeated Renka and the Alliance due to Niijima discovering that he's a master class opponent. Afterwards, she went home. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' When the Three-Headed Dragon 'team was traveling to China and in trouble on the train they were on, Renka saves them. She then calls 01812.f.jpg|Renka vs Chikage 02 03.jpg|Renka explains an shockwave orbit battle 798.0.jpg|Father and Daughter tag team 328 05.jpg|Renka vs Rachel Ryōzanpaku and asks Kenichi to help her deal with them on what to do with them since he's fought them before. 'Yinlin Chou would note that she's in love with Kenichi despite her trying to deny it. During the fight between Apachai and Kei Retsumin, a master sent to assassinate the three headed dragon group, she was able to read most of the shockwave orbits that surrounded the two combatants and was even able to guide Kenichi through them as he attempted to remove the birdcage on Kei's head. It is worth noting that the Three-Headed Dragon group were present during the fight, and although they proved to be formidable martial artists during the D of D tournament, none of them were even aware of the shockwave orbits. Even Kenichi was initially unable to see them, although he was later able to once he discovered that the shockwave orbits utilized principles similar to those behind Ryuusui Seikuken. After the Three-Headed Dragon team now works at Hakubi's shop, she transferred to Kenichi's school and started a fight with the YOMI member Chikage Kushinada but stopped fighting at Kenichi's insistence. Having spoken with Miu about Kenichi's plan she agreed not to reveal Chikage's membership of YOMI or fight her. She then met several members of the Alliance and claimed the title of leader which she justified by beating Nijima in battle (which Kenichi describes as "the reasoning of a savage") when he was incensed by her claim. She then declared that she’d defeat them all to solidify her claim. The fight was broken up before it could begin once again at Kenichi's insistence and Renka apologized profusely which led to Ukita and Takeda accepting her. When Kisara notes how similar Renka is to a cat she accepts her despite previously disliking her due to how well endowed she was in comparison to herself. Later she is shown fighting alongside Ryō Ma's two disciples against a Master class fighter intent on fighting Kensei. The three of them defeat him with minor assistance from Takeda. Renka impressed with Takeda's powers insists they should spar which results in them battling with Renka blissfully unaware of how much they are putting at stake. When Kenichi is invited to a tag team match between a master of his choice and Diego and Rachel, Renka chooses to step in on his behalf due to his absence at the time and his unwillingness to hit women. They enter a ship where the fight would take place, and Renka sees first-hand herself the might of a Yomi disciple. She is then seen squaring against Rachel Stanley on the outer side of the ring (due to Kensei and Diego already occupying the inner ring); Rachel made the first move when she easily sneaked behind Renka and then followed up a supplex that smashed Renka's head to the deck of the ship, only for Renka to quickly recover. After a skirmish of rapid kicks, Rachel clasped hands with Renka, twisted them upwards, and then maneuvered Renka into a Romero Special grappling maneuver, solely to embarrass Renka by exposing her underwear for the audiences to see. However, due to DIego being defeated by her father gives her the chance to defeat her. Unfortunatly, due to the bomb found on the ship, the fight is undecided and she runs over to where Kenichi and Miu are. She thanks Kenichi for his efforts for protecting her and when her top comes undone from her fight, she becomes embarrassed and kicks Kenichi in the face for it. The next day at school, Kenichi would thank her and state how grateful he is to her, unknowingly charming her further and making her blush. Later she is seen fighting several weapon assassins. While worried at first since Kenichi picked a fight with the most skilled weapon Assassin, she is later impressed by how much stronger he has become and clings to his arm, much to Miu's jealousy who also tries to cling to his arm. 'The Tidat Kingdom Arc' When Miu is kidnapped by Junazard, Renka sees how depressed Kenichi is and, while spying on him in the rain, he sees her and states she'll get a cold if she stays out there. She tells him that she knows Miu is strong and knows she'll be alright and runs off flustered. This helps reassure Kenichi that Miu will be alright and gains the drive to want to find her. 'Return to Japan Arc' Renka would act happy with Miu's return and would continue to hug Kenichi stating she wants to experience youth herself causing Miu to try to hug him back and make her let go, causing Kenichi to become nervous. She and Miu would later listen to Kenichi and Tanimoto's talk and Renka would state that the Phoenix Martial Arts Alliance won't sit idly by and she resolves to put her life on the line for her friends and asks Miu if she feels the same. 'Titan Arc' Renka is present at the amusement park with the rest of the Alliance and tries to find Kenichi only to see him with Miu, much to her jealousy. At night, she tries to find Kenichi wanting to watch the parade with him but is suddenly caught in a blast and manages to escape claiming who did that isn't a joke and notices it was done by none other than YOMI's Rachel Stanley. The two fight with Rachel trying to undo her swimsuit to pay her back from last time and Renka says it's against the rules. As the fight goes on all of her swim suit is gone. There fight results in Rachel ripping Renka's swimsuit from her prompting Renka to show embarrassment telling her to stop and can't understand her way of fighting. However, Rachel is also losing some of her clothes. They both are embarrassed by Ukita seeing them and throw things on fire at him and they lock each other in a hold as he leaves. They continue fighting till both nearly have no clothes left as Rachel holds her in a lock bragging how Lucha Libre is more beautiful than her Chinese Kempo. However, seeing no one else around to cover herself Renka goes all out and breaks free and gains the advantage. However, Rachel also decides to go all out, emiting a dark aura rather than her cheerful self. As Rachel unleashes a brutal counterattack, Renka makes a comeback with her true strength, sending Rachel to the ground and her losing her mask stating she refuses to lose. However, Niijima, Thor and other Valkyries show up and the fighters are embarrassed they saw them naked, which has Renka angrily kick Niijima for not telling them they were there. Rachel feels ashamed she used non flashy moves and runs away. 'Hachiou Executioner Blade Arc' At the Ryozanpaku headquarters, Renka is informed by Kenichi and Miu of Shigure's capture by Yami. Renka thinks that the fight is getting too reckless for disciple-level fighters to be involved, but Kenichi insists that he wants to keep fighting despite the danger. During the Eternal Sunset, Renka, along side Ryuto and her disciples Koan Shokatsu and Genson Ryu arrive to assist the Shinpaku Alliance. She easily defends herself from the weapons team while the others face off against the Yami masters. They all defeat the masters as after the armed forces retreat, they celebrate their victory. Epilogue In the Epilogue, Renka returns to her home country to run her family's business, along side her disciples. Battle Log Present Battles *'vs Sōgetsu Ma (lost)' *'vs Assassins who are after the Three headed dragon (won)' *'vs Chikage (stopped by Kenichi)' *'vs The Son of the Kusetsuben (won)' *'vs Diego Carlo (stopped by Kensei)' *'vs Rachel Stanley round 1 (undecided)' *'vs Rachel Stanley round 2 (undecided)' Team Battles *'with Kenichi vs several Yakuza (won)' *'with Kenichi, Miu, and Shinpaku Alliance vs Li Tenmon (lose)' *'with Genson Ryū, Kōan Shokatsu and Takeda vs Go Lissei (won)' *'with Kensei Ma vs Diego Carlo and Rachel Stanley (won, Rachel being beaten by Kushinada)' *'with Kenichi vs several weapon assassins (won)' * with Shinpaku Alliance vs Ortal Sin (won) 'Gallery' ' 123132.jpg|Renka and Raichi in their underwear. 71455.jpg|Renka posing 10.0.jpg 20.0.jpg|Renka in her swimsuit Gallery 22 13 22244.jpg|Renka Training Gallery 22 6 637.jpg 35.png|Renka training as a kid Images (rxr).jpg 0090-003.png ' 'Trivia' *Renka is one of the four girls that are in love with or have developed feelings for Kenichi. The other three are Miu, Raichi and Izumi. *Renka bears a virtual resemblance to Ranma 1/2 character Shampoo. The two are 16 year old Chinese girls who are skilled at Chinese martial arts and are rivals with the leading females for the affections of the main protagonists. Renka's tendency to act like a cat is a possible reference to Shampoo's cat curse. *As the daughter of Kensei Ma, and a member of the Ma family, Renka has been taught all types and styles of Chinese kenpo, and has at least a very practical level of skill in all of this martial arts. Although the specific type and styles of chinese martial arts that she uses are currently unknown, In battle 328, Renka mentions a type of kung fu called Kinna jutsu during her fight with Rachel Stanley which involves focusing on attacking and restraining the joints of the opponent. This would imply that she specializes, or at the very least has skill in the use of this martial art. Whether or not this true is currently unknown. * Her dream was to open up a shop with Kenichi in China. * "連華" means Lotus blossom, which represent virtue in China. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Katsujinken Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Female Category:Ma Family Category:Characters Category:Miu's Rivals Category:Chinese Kenpo Users Category:Dou Category:Chinese characters Category:Foreign characters